herofandomcom-20200223-history
Poison Ivy (Prime Earth)
Poison Ivy is a character and currently an anti-heroine from DC Comics, A former botalogist, Pamela was mutated in an metahuman with the capabilities to control plants at will, and vowed to protect the green from humanity. She was created by the late Robert Kanigher, and the late Sheldon Moldoff. History Pamela was born to unnamed parents, and was born with a skin condition that left her with an aversion to sunlight. Despite being prescribe with a lotion by a doctor, her abusive father wouldn't allow her to got outside. On one occasion, when her mother let her outside, her father gave her a black eye, but acted as if nothing happened. Pamela spoke with her mother, who told her she loved to garden, as if they spoke back to her when she was really quiet. Despite the abuse continuing, every time her father hit her mother, he would buy flowers for forgiveness, and her garden would grow. Pamela realized that flowers could manipulate people, but her mother would be killed by her father, and buried under the garden, where her body replenish the plants. Pamela was sent to live with a relative father her father was trailed for committing domestic violence and murder. In college, Pamela created designer drugs, poring pheromone into pills to study the effects, but she was expelled and place into jail. However, she had use to the pills on the dean, and was let go, and graduated Summa Cum Laude. She visited her father in prison, killing him with a toxic kiss, as he was found dead the next morning. The dean secured Pamela a job at Wayne Enterprises in the R&D apartment, and she later became a research assistant there. After an accident turned into the criminal known as Poison Ivy, Pamela was more an extremist willing to protect the earth from humanity and to be precisely pollution, Even after doing criminal activities Poison Ivy, was not without her redeeming qualities, she help Batman and the community of Gotham during the events of No Man's Land and most recently tried to stop the Dark Knights and (Albeit unknow to her) being a pawn from Barbatos. Even she has saved Harley Quinn (her best friend) from the Joker and other homicidal maniacs who try to attack her. She also started to regret the lives she had taken, and causing the death of Batman, having him be revived. Pamela became focus on saving nature and the green, but saving humanity by making them be peaceful people. Personality While a extremist, Poison Ivy is more recently an anti-heroine than villain, she can be respectful and honorable if they help her well. To his enemy, She can be seductive, inescrupulous and flirtatious, and villainess like Harley Quinn, has fallen to his charm, overall and given the hard life she has taken, Poison Ivy is more mellowed to his few friends and enemies. Gallery Batman_Vol_3_41_Textless.jpg|Poison Ivy in Batman Volume 3. Pamela_Isley_Prime_Earth_0007.jpg I+take+solace+in+the+fact+that+this+is+non e68c21 6356671.jpg Trivia *In the Arkham series, Poison Ivy becomes a hero by sacrificing her life to stop Scarecrow. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:DC Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Good Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Anti Hero Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Arrogant Category:Seductress Category:Outright Category:Loyal Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Nurturer Category:Rescuers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sophisticated Category:Lethal Category:Envious Category:Superheroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful